


Beautiful (13th Doctor x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, F/M, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “Aw yeah, your precious (the writing myself anon uncovered lol). So what I’m thinking about is a fic where reader is in a relationship or sth with Doctor but then 12 regenerates in 13 and they’re both have like “well awkward what’s now?” Or Doctor is like unsure if reader would still want to be with them bc she’s a woman now (drama&insecurity? Idk I still haven’t watch 13 but I like the concept of female Doctor so I’m already in) I was thinking about it since they dropped casting info”





	Beautiful (13th Doctor x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Omg, I love 13 so much. I couldn’t stop myself from writing this. Sorry, it’s kinda short. Still, love 13 though.

“Stay still.”

“What if I don’t want to?” You hissed as he pressed into your open wound.

“Then I’ll have to sedate you.”

“You’d like to have me shut up, wouldn’t you?”

 

“…This is  _serious_ (Y/n).”

“Like it isn’t always serious with you?”

 

You had been careless, trying to help a scared, trigger happy soldier. Naturally, you’d been shot. He had only grazed your side though, thankfully, so now you were back in the TARDIS getting fixed up by your worried to death boyfriend.

“What would you do without me?”

“Be very, very bored and very, very lonely?” He looked up at you and smiled softly. “Thank you, sweetheart.” You placed a hand on his cheek and smiled back.

.

.

It’d been nearly two years already since you’d met him. He was just blundering through your town, trying to save the world as he does, when you’d run into him. You’d insisted on going with him, he’d said no and you’d gone anyways. That’s how you started traveling with him. He seemed distant and rude but when he would stutter or miss a social cue, you knew that he was the one for you.

His name was The Doctor, he was an alien from a planet far, far away. He looked and often acted like an old man with a thick Scottish accent. You always thought he was awfully adorable when he’d get upset because his accent would get much worse. He often dressed as either a moody teen or a magician. There was no in between with him.

It had taken you forever for you to get him to realize how you felt but after a whole heartfelt episode of revealed feelings, you two were inseparable. He was the best thing to ever happen to you, danger and all.

.

.

“Doctor?” You placed a hand on his shoulder. “…It’s happening, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” he sighed. “I-I can’t fight it anymore.”

“Then don’t.”

 

“…I’m going to change.”

“I know, love.” You stood on your toes to press a kiss to his forehead; as you pulled away you kept a hand on his cheek. “You’ll still be you though. You’ll always be The Doctor.  _My_ Doctor.”

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too.”

 

You slowly stepped away, just out of reach as to not interfere with the regeneration process. He looked at you in pain, your heart hurt as you put a smile on your face. You had to let him know you were going to be okay, that he was going to be okay.

Then suddenly, all at once, light erupted from The Doctor. You had to look away as the TARDIS was washed in yellow. Just as soon as it had come through, it was gone.

 

Carefully, you turned back to look at The Doctor. He-no-she was breathing heavily and staring at her own hands. She rushed to the monitor on the console to look at herself.

“ _Brillant_ ,” she said in a British accent. Then she turned around to face you.

 

You were immediately hit with how beautiful she was. Of course, you had loved The Doctor the way he was before, but now she was absolutely stunning. Her blond hair hung right below her perfect jawline. Her eyes were now a soft green and her smile made you melt. 

 

“What do you think? Fancy a trip?” She said absolutely bubbling with energy. The second her hand touched the console though, the TARDIS went haywire.

.

.

.

You woke up in your bed.

“What the-?” you rubbed your head.

 

“Hey there,” The Doctor emerged from the corner of your room holding a wet towel. “You took quite a fall, you’re alright though.”

She had changed out of her previously ragged suit into a long coat, striped shirt, and blue pants. She walked over to your bedside and sat down.

 

“How’re you, love?” you grabbed her hand.

“Oh, I’m great!  _New face_  and all.”

“I like the earring.”

“Thanks, it was Yaz’s idea.”

 

“Who’s Yaz?” you blinked.

“Oh, she’s a friend. Fought an alien together.”

“You’re off making new friends without me? I might get jealous.”

 

“Yeah,” she smiled sadly. “Are you sure you’re alright with…  _all of this?_ ”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I’m a  _woman_  for God’s sake!” she laughed angrily. “I’m not exactly the man you fell in love with… Let alone  _a man_.”

 

“Doctor,” you reached up and wiped a tear from her face. She looked at you. “I don’t  _care_ what your gender is. In fact, I couldn’t care less if you were a man or a woman. You’re  _still_ The Doctor. You  _still_ save people. And I  _still_ love you.”

“…Are you  _sure?_ ”

“Positive.”

 

“Oh thank God,” she let out a shaky breath and squeezed your hand.

“ _Hey_ ,” you whispered seductively, “do I still have to ask to kiss you?”

“ _Not at all._ ”

You pulled her coat and crashed your lips into hers. Instinctively she braced her hands at your side to stop from falling all the way on top of you. You licked her bottom lip, she smiled but let you have your fun. She tasted much sweeter than before, more like…

 

“Did you have ice cream without me?” you pulled away.

“Oh, um, Ryan wanted some so-”

“Doctor. You’ve been a  _very_ bad girl.”

“Oh no… What’re you gonna do about it?”


End file.
